Survive the week? Let's try a day
by Wolfy-sama
Summary: A new nightguard has been hired at Frazzbear's pizzaria. Not only will this underage girl be keeping tabs on it's "supposed" vacancy, but she will also be in charge of fixing anything electronically damaged. With a steady hand and an open mind, she will have to fix more than just torn fur and creaky limbs. Her conscious may have to mend a few broken hearts as well. I don't own FNAF
1. Chapter 1

**Wolfy: Okay, so this is my second story. For those of you who have read my Naruto fanatic,** ** _Akatsu-kits,_** **I would like to thank you for following me. ^-^**

 **Ryuu: Am I going to be in this one, too?**

 **Wolfe: Not unless you have romantic interest in chicken, and/or bears...**

 **Ryuu: (walks out with a blank face) FTS I'm out...**

 **Wolfe: Coward!**

* * *

Natasha stood stoically outside the doorway of the rundown pizzeria. Even from outside the walls, she could hear the loud, boisterous laughter of countless children, and feel the oppression of the exhausted adults.

With a slow, balanced breath, she pushed open the door, her feet almost immediately getting stuck to the tiles below her. The walls were covered randomly with pictures drawn of the animatronics, and characters around the place.

With a smooth gait only a practiced dancer could posses, the teen brushed a stray lock of pitch black hair from her face, gliding through the doorless halls in a bubble of silence. She had an agenda to meet. If she missed out on a special episode of 'Ghost Whisperer' because of this man's inability to give her a good deal, she was out.

"You made it!" An older man exclaimed, rising from his office desk with a clatter to shake her hand. His enthusiasm masked anxiety, and it was written all over his face, though she decided to remain oblivious, assuming it was because he was surrounded eighteen hours a day by small demons. She loved kids, don't get her wrong, she just preffered them in small doses, like one would have sweets or smoke pot.. but that's not the point of this...

"Denying a perfect job offer would have been foolish," she gave him a slight glare, "Too perfect to be true, even.." She'd be lying if she said she trusted him. She was technically a minor after all. She didn't care about the obvious history of the place, it was the sugar-sweet details she was zeroing in on. Something was up, though he didn't seem in any way going to let her know just what.

"Yes," the man smiled, it was a stressed smile, as he handed over the required documents, "Just sign these and you are officially a member of the Frazzbear's team.." He noticed he dark glare a moment later, silently thanking the gods she had applied for a position off-work hours. Not only did the paperwork signify her position of nightguard, but she would be part-mechanic in her nightly escapades around the place. He laughed quietly, scratching the back of his neck in apology, "Forgive me if the position seems sudden, but no one seems to want to apply anymore.." a sad smile touched his face, seeing her dark look turn sympathedic, "I'm having hard enough time keeping my _present_ workers here.."

Natasha nodded in understanding, her eyes raking the cotract word for word, slightly surprised at the blunt mention of death. Would they seriously not take responsibility for their actions until ninety days after? Well, whatever, it was just a rumor, anyway.. the kid that got bit in the first place was the dumbness to screw up the wiring on Foxy... She'd just have to fix that...

"Congradulations," he smiled, more relaxed now, but not by much, "When are you able to start?"

* * *

"Twenty minutes early isn't bad, right?" The raven questioned herself quietly, entering the pizzeria for the second time in six hours. This time, however, her hair was pinned back, held in a French braid down the back of her head, a blue security cap sitting comfortably atop her head. She wore a white tank top, with a tight-fitting light blue button up. Her pants were simple black slacks, her shoes tiny polished black standard Roy's. Unzipping her jacket, she waved ardently as several of the last struggling employees hustled out, some looked tired to the point of erratic twitching.

She could almost have mistaken it for fear...

She hung her jacket over the back of her new desk chair, setting her toolbox onto the wood with a tired thunk.

"Thank kami-sama that I'm insomniacs," she mumbled to herself, flinching when a loud, obnoxious ring came to the phone holder. Weirdly enough, though.. there wasn't a phone..

"Uh- Hello..?" Natasha tried opening her mouth to speak, but the flashing light on the machine alert her that it was just a recording.

"Uh-.. Yeah-.. I was actually the one to have this job before you.. I'll be finishing my term up by this week so.. Why don't I give you some advice..?"

"Oh fuck..."

* * *

 **Wolfy: How was it? I can't really do anything if I don't get feedback... I'd like to know that I'm writing for a purpose..**

 **Foxy: Aye, the lass has a point...**

 **Wolfy: 0_0 -_- 0_0**

 **Foxy: What..?**

 **Wolfe: (slowly turns back to laptop) Do I want to know how you got here..?**

 **Foxy: ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolfy: hmm.. I don't see-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-**

 **Ryuu: What the hell?! What's wrong?!**

 **Wolfy: -MOTHERFUCKINJUMPSCARE- BONNIE!**

 **Ryuu: (ROFL) OMJ-!**

 **Bonnie: ^-^**

* * *

Natasha clenched the edge of the desk tightly, still as stone as she tried to relax. ' _What the hell did I get myself into.. oh god, I'm going to die.. if not tonight -which I highly doubt- tomorrow, then.. oh god- breath. Breath. Breath, Damn it! Freaking out will make it worse.. just.. Breath..'_ With a final shudder, the teen mmanaged to calm her shaking to a dull vibration, carefully examining the cameras, despite the lack of movement. Well fuck.. She had fifteen minutes before they went into travel mode..

"I can do this.." She growled under her breath. "I've been beaten, bruised, bloodied, and tortured. No way in hell am I letting a bunch of puppets scare me." Only. She forgot something...

She was terrified of puppets... _FML..._

Setting the cameras aside, she stood, toolbox in hand, as she strode out of the room. Her meal was still back there, along with her jacket, but she had a job to do. And she would be damned if she let a child-like fear keep her from fixing that damned fox.

Reaching pirate's cove, she glared around suspiciously, before parting the curtain, the industrial sized lamp in her arm immediately flaring to life. Setting it next to the exit, she set down her bag, eyeing the limply sitting foxy wearily. His head was lolled to the side, eyes staring unblinking at something past the curtain. He looked like just another figuring in the shops she used to help out at. With a sigh out of pure realization that she was being childish, she scribbled observational notes into her workpad dutifully, lifting the fraying end of Foxy's coat in distaste with the tip of her pen, before replacing it again, "They really destroyed a perfectly good sailor.."

It was silent for a while, and she finished making notes, breathing out in relief as she began reloading her bag. She had been told that the blue rabbit was to be fixed next, but she was hungry, and had skipped dinner for that God-forsaken 'interview'.

* * *

She had literally just started eating her sandwich. Granted, she should have checked the cameras a few minutes ago, but really, would anyone else blame her for losing her appetite. The blue bunny, which she had been _told_ had been becoming a hassle, was staring, right at the camera, in the dining room. Her heart clenched as static overtook the screen, and it seemed to walk towards another exit. Scrambling to use the buttons, she watched him go into the supply closer. Then, he just sat there. Staring at nothing, or so she aassumed. She wasn't stupid. She had looked at several manuals,(despite being outdated) that had given her all the information she needed. With artificial intelligence, she figured they could at least speak. Up close, now, though, she was rooted to her seat in fear..

 _The crazy idiotic the phone was right.. oh god, I'm gonna die.._

But.. if _he_ wasn't the only one alive... Foxy..

Oh my god, I almost ccommitted suicide..

 _Fuckmylife!_

* * *

The.. robots.. didn't really come near her, much.. Bonnie, she learned, preferred the dining area and the back rooms. Chica, she also discovered later, would attempt to amuse herself in the kitchen. Freddie had yet to leave his stage, though she kept her eyes pinned intently on the Pirate's cove curtain. It still hadn't moved.

Maybe, he was more broken than they thought.. She wondered idely. So far, she only had to use the doors twice, when both Bonnie and Chica had stood outside the window, just staring at her with blank, glowing eyes. It creepers her out, to some extent, but she found solace in the fact that the old man permit her to decorate as she pleased. Tomorrow night, she sure as hell was bringing shit in for this..

42% and only an hour left. Huh..

NAtasha didn't dwell on it, too involved with karma and jinxing. So what is she was superstitious, was it suddenly illegal to take care of her mirrors and avoid her neighbor's cats?

So engrossed was she in her musings, did she hardly notice the two robots freeze, then stiffly Hanover themselves toward the stage room. With a sharp breath, she allowed the doors to close briefly, her frame tensing as they walked by without a hitch.

6:00 oh my god...

I did it...

Beat that stupid phone voice...

* * *

 **Wolfy: Chapter two...**

 **Ryuu: Are you still pissed about the jump scare?**

 **Wolfy: I'm more pissed at Fazz's for letting Foxy get that bad.**

 **Ryuu: I didn't hear .gwatching the MMD videos on YouTube of him...**

 **Wolfy: Because they make him a sexyass redhead, forgive me for drooling.**

 **Ryuu:(rolls eyes) I feel sorry for the kitsune...**

 **Wolfy: Go to hell, Dragon-boy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wolfy: No one's reviewing this thing...**

 **Ryuu: Are you giving up on it?**

 **Wolfy: (glares) Hell no! I have unfinished business with the rabbit!**

 **Ryuu: That silly rabbit should know better..**

 **Wolfy: ..Why's that..?**

 **Ryuu: That siwwy, wabbit! Twicks awre fowr kids!**

 **Wolfy: (facepalm)**

 **Bonnie: I don't see the joke in that..**

* * *

Natasha dropped the now empty duffel bag to the floor of her office in triumph. With a laugh almost sinister, she plopped into her swively chair. After a few minutes, she found herself glaring at the message on the answering machine, managing, with great effort, not to crush the thing in frustration at the utter uselessness that this guy provided her. With a slow breath out, she set up her car battery, putting one of the many flashlights she had packed between her teeth in order to get a better view of the darkened panel of wires in the wall. Most of them were aged, and worn, not all of them even connected where they were supposed to go.

Several minutes of fixing this passed, before she pulled back with a snicker, shutting the panel with a huff, and glancing at her wristwatch, _10:22.. I still have some time..._ Stretching her limbs gently, she sighed, grabbing her backpack, and walking into the dim hallway. There were still several waiters and janitors hustling about, probably in a rush to leave before eleven. Paying no mind to the others, she walked firmly towards the dining room. She passed by the stage cautiously, peeking at it out of the corner of her eye to see the curtain half-assedly drawn, giving her a clear view of Bonnie, and a slight glimpse at the taller, brown bear next to him.

Passing the eerily-staring rabbit, she scoffed, striding with purpose into the drawn curtains of Pirate's Cove. She lit the lamp once again, Foxy still in the same place she had left him yesterday. Getting to her knees beside him, she did a quick double-check of his animatronic form, her golden eyes narrowing in thought as she nibbled on the end of her pen. Slowly, she settled down behind him, resting on the back of her knees as she drew a map of his wiring on the page next to the damage illustration she had done in the formal, black sketchbook. The worn thing was leather bound, though she rarely used it, being for work over all else.

She sketched the rough wiring paths swiftly, using her fingers to adjust his neck from side to side to inspect any further damage. "I should remind myself to smack that idiot of an owner before work starts tomorrow.." With a soft sigh, she chuckled, a sad, weak sound, as she brushed the stray fur from the top of his head. "I really missed my captain... It wasn't the same without the pirate stories..." Her eyes caught sight of another damaged bolt, and she growled, a dark, feral sound that seemed to resonate from deep within her core, "If I find one more piece broken, I am going to wind up in hell for my actions afterword.."

* * *

Raven hair was brushed from golden eyes as the teen sipped her coffee, glancing boredly at the cameras, despite Bonnie, Chica, and Freddie himself, all roaming around the building. She was lounging comfortably in the plush chair she had altered, adding pillows and blankets to create a thrown-like room of hanging drapes, the windows had been given deep red curtains, the doors also being closed, though the wires were altered so it took buttons to open and close them. She had wired a small remote in her pocket for this specific task, using it to click doors open and closed, as well as lighting up the spaces she couldn't see.

With a small sucker in her mouth, the teen propped her feet onto her desk, cradling her head with her arms behind her neck. _Take that, you stupid caller... All is fair in love and war, I'm just smarter than you .._ With a soft sigh, she peered at her open sketchbook with boredom. On a full page was a detailed, diagrammed drawing of all of the damaged parts she would need to fix and/or replace on Foxy. The page on the right, was devoted solely to how she planned the finished product to look. If she were being honest with herself, she would have admit that he could have looked pretty hot by human standards.

A rough, slow pounding sounded on the door to her right. Rolling her eyes, she flicked on the fully charged camera tablet. Scoffing, she shook her head, going to the window, and pushing aside the curtain. Bonnie stood right outside the window, glowing red eyes staring into her calm golden ones blankly.

"Go away, Bonnie," Natasha droned loudly, knowing for sure that he heard it, before pointing to the hallway, "Go someplace else. I'm not letting you in here. So go tell Freddie already."

He continued to stare at her in the creepy robotic way, before he turned his head, slowly stomping back towards the dining room. Natasha watched as he disappeared into the darkness (the hall-lights were next on her to-do list) rolling her eyes as he disappeared. She glanced at the clock, smirking slightly when she noticed that it was only an hour or so until it was quitting time. In which, she would actually stay an extra hour or so. Not only for the extra pay, but to speak with Mike about what she needed to fix Foxy. So help her god, though, if he so much as breathed about a _replacement_ , she was going to keel-haul his ass with the Pirate's Cove fish-netting...

* * *

Mike stared blankly at the tiny, petite girl he had given night-guard duty to. She had survived the second day. Not only that, she had also spent an extra three hours after her shift- and two more before it- at the place, just to speak with him. However, she had stated with a dark look, that it would be on her terms. She had him standing awkwardly outside of Pirate Cove, the curtains drawn wide, as she worked dutifully over the back of the fox's neck wiring, speaking all the while as she referenced to books scattered around her.

"I'm not letting you get rid of him."

It was such a simple, plainly said sentence, he almost wanted to correct her, that _he_ was the boss, and that _he_ was the one to dictate her actions, but the dark, murderous look she held as she worked made him hold his tongue.

"He's an important part of Fazzbear's!" Natasha continued briskly, her jaw flexing as she completely un-wired the mess of his insides, "Replacing him is nothing but a waste of time and money, when I can easily fix him up, good as new, with just a little bit more to work with. I have the tools-" she glared abruptly as he opened his mouth to speak, "-and I have the knowledge. I don't care if I have to camp out over the next week to fix him up, just let me try." Mike remained silent as he watched her work, her hands smooth and practiced as she removed, and replaced, each and every wire with a similar one she had stored in the large, intimidating red toolbox at her side.

With a tired, defeated sigh, he glared at her, for all he dared, despite her clear lack of interest in his mood, "Fine.. But I'f he's not up and running in the next five days, I'm bringing Mangle out here."

"Deal."

They shook on it.

Natasha watched as he left, wiping a line of sweat from her face as she caught a few glimpses of the morning staff through the curtains, then returning dutifully to her work.

* * *

 **Wolfy: I like how it's unfolding.**

 **Ryuu: You really like to taunt Bonnie, don't you?**

 **Wolfy: *Smirks* It's his fault for the stupid jump-scare the other night.**

 **Ryuu: *deadpanned* Foxy's going to kill you if he gets his hook on your manuscripts..**

 **Wolfy: *glares suspiciously at him, then bolts* STAY AWAY FROM MY LAPTOP YOU GRASS-FAIRY!**

 **Ryuu: -_- & His name is her firewall password, let's hope to god Foxy doesn't get any ideas... ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wolfy: Chapter 4 is up and runnin'..**

 **Chica: Are we _finally_ going to really be in this one?**

 **Wolfy: .. _Maaayyybeee_...**

 **Ryuu: Chica-chan, it's best if you don't ask..**

 **Chica: *blushes* W-Who're you..?**

 **Ryuu: O-O Uhh- *bolts***

 **Wolfy: As I have said before.. COWARD!**

* * *

Natasha used her strength to re-locate the metallic arm into the fox's shoulder, her brow and neck covered in a light sheen of sweat. She had spent the last day and a half busting her ass trying to get the new parts which, she -thankfully- discovered, had been buried somewhere in the supply closet. She had to re-create his legs, all-together, however, when she discovered what a mess both were in, she refused to let it continue. She had also crafted an entire new set of fuzzy, red feet, with slightly pointy black claws. It looked kind of cute. The new set were sitting back behind a set of waves, creeping her out a bit that she had yet to put them onto him.

Swallowing back her exhaustion, she panted silently, glaring at her watch when she was left with ten minutes to pack up and hide. Growling under her breath, she grimaced at how he had only one arm completely fixed, the other in a state of mid-repair off to the side. His data had been preserved into a completely different container, but after she had spent two and a half hours mending the torso back into a more lean, sculpted frame, she had fixed all the new wiring into place. He was almost fur-less, but she had saved his head for being the last thing she wanted to touch.

Pausing at the lip of the curtain, she glanced back at his arm, internally punching herself for feeling guilty about not being able to finish it. Sighing in disdain, she scribbled a quick note, carefully placing it between his still fingers, and adjusting the strap of her bag, leaving her tools there - _the non-electric ones_ \- as she did the day before. She turned tail to run, closing the doors behind her as she settled into her desk.

* * *

A twitch. A tiny, soft scratch. The sound of power being restored, of old, and new metals, creaking as they slid against one another.

A single, golden eye lit up, a fox-like head swiftly rising as he glared at the spot ahead of him. He looked around, drowsy, at first, then, enraged, when he realized that the mechanic had left once again, only this time, his anger intensified as he noted the lack of movement on his left, his entire left arm cast aside, set onto a sheet, with rags, and various metal pieces scattered around it in chaotic order. He scrambled to his feet, aiming to bolt out of the curtain, when a piece of paper caught in his claws. He managed to hang haphazardly out of the curtain, half-lunged, but half-hanging as he snapped his body back. He glared at the slip suspiciously, grimacing darkly at it, before glaring at the camera. It wasn't blinking, alerting him that her attention was elsewhere.

Slowly unfolding the note, he narrowed his eyes at the rushed scrawl, though it was slightly slanted, hinting at the slightest edge of curl to the letters.

 _Dear Captain Foxy,_

 _I regret to inform you that my time to repair your arm had been cut short. However,_ _this can_

 _easily be solved. I am not a registered mechanic, however, I **am** the present night guard. I would_

 _like to suggest a truce, between you and myself, for the remainder of Mr. Schmidt's repair deadline._

 _I assume that you know where the night guard's post is located? I do not ask you to bring anything_

 _for me to fix, I am merely suggesting that we personally discuss a set of times that is most convenient_

 _for you to have your repairs finished. I would not stress this, if not for it's importance; I am unable to_

 _completely repair you in the minimal hours I have been allotting, myself. This is for your assurance of a_

 _permanent place in Fazzbear's Pizzeria, as I have taken the responsibility to repair you of my own accord._

 _Awaiting a Reply,_

 _N. R. Wolfe_

Foxy crumpled the note in his hand, debating whether or not to bolt down the hallways, however after several tense moments, the light to the camera clicked on, and his gaze snapped up to it, baring fangs as he waited for it to change.

* * *

Natasha grimaced at Pirate's Cove camera footage, her mouth releasing a tired sigh as she set the tablet down, keeping the screen up, and turned to her sketchbook. She wanted to make alterations to his costume, as she did not really feel comfortable with almost-naked-animals running around at the crack of dawn to slaughter her. She figured giving him a Captain's garb may appease to him, just the slightest, to avoid killing her for a few days, at least.

She glanced at the clock shrewdly, before groaning in impatience, face-desking with a snarl as she counted the seconds in her head. _One-one-thousand.. Two-one-thousand.. Three-one-thousand.. Four-one-fuck this.._

Standing with vigor, she clicked the door open, a soft twitch assaulting her eye as she slid a box outside the door, as well as an unlit lantern, and placed a marker atop the box. She paused as she turned to go back inside, eyes narrowing at the pure blackness down the hall. Casually, she lifted her hand, the flashlight beam shooting directly out, illuminating the lanky fox himself.

 _Oh, fuck.._

* * *

 **Wolfy: So, who's more evil? Me or Freddy..?**

 **Ryuu &Chica: Freddy**

 **Wolfy: What the hell?! I just put Natasha in a life-threatening situation!**

 **Ryuu: ..and..?**

 **Wolfy: It's FOXY at the end of the hall..**

 **Chica: Freddy would add more suspense in the cliffhangers.**

 **Wolfy: You guys suck, you know that..?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wolfy: Well, it's 4 a.m. and this is actually getting viewed..**

 **Ryuu: I have yet to see any _actual_ reviews.**

 **Wolfy: *glares* Don't jinx us, baka.. And what about DJ's?! His was awesome! He even imitated Phone-Guy for me!**

 **Ryuu: *checks reviews again* Oh-! ..Sweet.. Thanks dude!**

 **Mike: You two know you're at 4% right..?**

 **Wolfy &Ryuu: WHAT-?! NO!**

 **Bonnie: *evil giggle***

 **Wolfy &Ryuu: *clutch each other in fear* AHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

Natasha bolted inside before the staring animatronic had even registered that she was in front of him. The door slammed shut just behind her, the curtain swinging wide open, letting the bright yellow light inside spill into the hallway. Natasha rushed back and forth across the room, taping a piece f paper to the glass, before shakily settling into her chair. By this time, Foxy had leaped over, growling dejectedly a the the door, then peered through the open, brightly lit window with something akin to blood-thirsty-looking curiosity.

 _Maybe I should have fixed his jaw first..._ she thought to herself quietly, swallowing back her nerves as he met her eyes. Carefully, she wheeled the chair to sit in front of the window, tablet in her lap, while she pointed to the paper. Foxy glared at her slightly, before turning his attention to the sign.

 _ **Use the stuff in the box, there's paper.**_ There was an arrow pointing down, and he reached down for a notebook. Along with it, was a dark marker. He looked back at her suspiciously, slightly surprised that she had a similar book raised, pressed against the glass firmly.

 ** _I'll be completely honest; I don't trust you._**

Before he could even think to write a response, she flipped the page, letting another sentence appear.

 ** _This is the most I'll do during my shift, right now._**

She raised a brow after lowering it, the challenge clear on her face as she heard his dark growl slowly fade into silence. She watched him glance to the paper, as if wondering if he would stoop that low, before he seemed to grunt, lowing to the floor just past her line of vision. He started to scribble hastily, the curious teen leaning forward, with not much luck, to see through the glass.

Seeing an awful opportunity at entertainment, Foxy held the pad to his chest, staying down several moments longer than necessary, and jumping up. He didn't dare screech, not if he wanted Freddy to find him, but it did the trick, a muffled, loud scream passing the girl's lips as she flailed her arms, swaying back, then falling into her chair in panic. He smirked, watching in mirth as her hand shakily rose to cradle her chest, her name tag barely brushing her thumb. _Natasha._ Hmph.. Might as well know what to write on the tombstone.

He wasn't prepared for her to scramble to the glass so quickly, a look of fury on her face as she pointed a quivering finger at him in accusation. She seemed to steel herself, a look of absolute calm coming over her features, before she met his eyes, then looked to the paper.

 ** _I could really use me other arm at some point, if ye didn't plan in scrappin' it_**

Natasha let a tiny smile touch her face as she looked at him, quickly writing a response, and turning her attention to the cameras. _Bonnie's in the Supply room. Freddy's backstage. Chica's in the kitchen.._ she thought idly, her palm holding the paper in his view on she contemplated her options.

 ** _I don't scrap things. I fix them. I was almost done with it, by the way. Also, is your right hand working properly? No malfunctions? Complications?_**

Foxy stared at the paper, watching as her eyes rose from the tablet, looking him dead in the eye without fear or.. anything other than determination, really.. He didn't like it, much.

He glared at her through the glass, so she decided to roll her eyes, holding up her own right arm to flex all of the major muscles, clawing and un-clawing her fingers in a mock-hiss-rawr. He just stood still, staring at her in silence. Natasha chuckled, rolling her eyes as she went back to the desk chair, swinging around to spin idly as she waited. Something told her that he did things on his own time. Time seemed to fly by, and before she new it, 3:37 had rolled around.

Natasha was currently trying to make as many idiotic faces she could create at the reflective window. No one was behind it, as Foxy had retreated to his cove, having come to the agreement, *albeit more of an argument* that he be allowed inside with handicaps. Her official repairing time would start tomorrow night, but she planned to make good use of his sleep-mode to get him in the office.

All she had left to do was pray to god that Chika, Bonnie and Freddie kept a polite distance from her while she was working. An unfortunate part of being good with wires requires her to zone out, and for the specific reason that if she should actually focus on something, she completely oversteps common sense steps and manages to hurt herself.

 _Worst.. Job.. Ever.._

* * *

 **Wolfy: Here's a shout-out to _The DJ Absolution_ , _Veorie_ and . for the awesome feedback! Also to the one who commented that was anonymous! You guys rock!**

 **Ryuu: *giggling at Wolfy's laptop screen***

 **Wolfy: *suspicious* Nani..? Ryuu-baka.. What are you doing..?**

 **Ryuu: *wiggles eyebrows* Do you know you have a deep history with searching for Foxy Le-**

 **Wolfy: *gasps* OH NO YOU DON'T-! *throws big box of wrenches at him* GET OUT OF MY ROOM!**

 **Ryuu: *bolts out of room* ... *door closes* ...HOLY MOTHER OF RAMEN-NOODLES?!**

 **Wolfy: *shares a look with Mike* You don't think..?**

 **Mike: *pulls out flashlight* Wait here-**

 **Foxy: -Nice aim, lass' would've thought he'd be keeled over by now.. -^**

 **Mike: 0.0**

 **Wolfy: *blinks* ..Mike.. Get out..**

 **Foxy: *raises eyebrow* Hmm..?**

 **Wolfy: ..Mike.. If you want to remain with whatever innocence you have left.. Get out.. Now..**

 **Mike: *jumps out second story window* *yells back up from rose bush landing* IT'S YOUR FUNERAL!**

 **Wolfy: *closes window* Foxy.. How did you get in here?**

 **Foxy: Ye'r green haired kin left th' door open.**

 **Wolfy: What's your opinion on dogs?**

 **Foxy: ..Aah.. They're.. loyal..?**

 **Wolfy: 0\\\\\\\\\0 *glomps him***


	6. Chapter 6

**Wolfy: Chappie six is up n' runnin'!**

 **Ryuu: *groans* I'm not looking forward to this one..**

 **Wolfy: *growls* If you've got something to say, then say it!**

 **Mike: Uhh- .. Guys..?**

 **Ryuu: You call this some kind of "romance" right? I want no part in creating this!**

 **Mike: Guys...**

 **Wolfy: Oh- Right~ I forgot~ You're more interested in your lazy ass _Halo_ game!**

 **Mike: Guys-!**

 **Ryuu: At least I have variety in my interests, rather than bordering them into complete obsession!**

 **Mike** ** _: YOU GUYS_** **...**

 **Wolfy: At least I don't hang giant posterized decals on my wall of non existent characters!**

 **Ryuu: *gasps* You take back-**

 **Mike: WOULD THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP FOR FIVE SECONDS?!**

 **Both: O.O jeez Mike..**

 **Ryuu: No need to yell, man..**

 **Wolfy: Yeah.. You could have just asked for our attention..**

 **Mike: *facepalm*The door was open...**

 **Ryuu: O.O**

 **Wolfy: Uhhhhh...**

 **Bonnie: Hi~!**

 **Chika: *waves***

 **Freddie: ...**

 **Golden Freddie: ...**

 **Foxy: *sighs* We've been watchin' yer spat for a _while_..**

 **Mike: *throws hands up in surrender* I'm done. *walks out***

 **Wolfy: *looks at Ryuu* Are you still against the ship I made for you..?**

 **Ryuu: ..Do what you want..**

 **Wolfy: CHIKA!~ I HAVE FOUND A HUBBIE FOR YOUUUUUUUU~!**

 **Animatronics: _What_ now..?**

 **Ryuu: *crying* Don't ask.. Just don't...**

* * *

Natasha sighed heavily, her dis-guarded boots thrown haphazardly against the wall at the entrance of her home. The door clicked shut behind her, and she breathed in the comforting smell of cinnamon, frebreeze, and oil.

"Papa?!" the teen called, hanging her jacket on the coat rack slowly, "Are you home?!" She heard the tell-tale clank of metal towards the hall, already knowing what his newest project was from the distinct smell of cinnamon. "It's almost ten, gramps! Why are you making breakfast just now?"

She couldn't hear him, clearly, but she was able to register the words "Woke..late..Couldn't..pan..you..work.."

Rolling her eyes, the raven smirked, trailing her fingers along the chipped blue paper of the wall, casually strolling towards the decent-sized kitchen. Though the counter-tops were clearly from the eighties, with the wood style and cut, the appliances were all brand new, each one black and sleek, with hints of chrome to accentuate their features. "So you woke up late.. And decided to greet me with Monster-Sized Cinnamon Biscuits?"

"Pretty much~!" she fulled heard the chirping answer, giggling softly as she leaned against the door frame, her grandfather's front hidden beneath a large stack of metal pans. "You're a saint.."

The older man huffed, clearly embarrassed, as he set the tins into the sink, revealing his slowly balding hair, though it was cut stylishly to resemble a doctor's swift curl, and had strands of silver and grey among the faded brown. She smiled lovingly at him, shaking her head as she walked forward, pulling at his oil-stained shirt, "Couldn't sleep very well?"

He sighed, glaring at the door that connected the kitchen to the garage, the pride and joy of the entire establishment. The stairs that lead to the first-story mechanics were used often in the middle of the night, as both the old man, as well as his kin, found solace in the comfort of mindless tinkering among various metals to pass a restless night, or solve a personal problem.

She had inherited all of his bad habits, as well as a few good ones, though she was the only one of the duo with the bravery of a lion. Her grandfather would rather view the world from behind a glass door than face his problems head-on.. More than once, the older man had gone to such lengths as to drink away his worries, the after effects being tens times worse than a teenager getting smashed for the first time.. Except, this happened every time he drank..

And that there was the terrifying threat of a sixteen year old demon ready to slaughter him if he came home with more than a legal dosage of alcohol in his veins..

The mere reminder of her hangover methods were enough to make his long-time friends quiver in fear.

Not a fun bachelor party...

Natasha nearly drooled as she set the small, slightly wobbly kitchen table for their meal. The dishes didn't particularly match, but they both served their purposes well enough, so she saw no true reason to exchange them.

When they had both set down to enjoy the meal, the teen grimaced, the sudden expression causing the older man to pause, and sigh in disdain, glancing at the third, empty chair with reluctance, "He's still away, Sukoshi.. He promised to be here by the end of the week.."

 _If I even survive for that long.._ she thought weakly, a sad look crossing her face, before she settled into attacking her food, going at the biscuits with a vigor reserved for wild, starving animals. "Hif- Lof-"

The older male sighed good naturedly, and shook his head, starting into his food once more with a weak smirk.

* * *

 **Wolfy: I'm so sorry this is late!**

 **Ryuu: *sigh* Baka..**

 **Wolfy: TT~TT Gomen, reader-chans...**


End file.
